


Dusk

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel musing on the changing times in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

Gabriel still could not understand why Michael had willingly fallen for humans. He could see why an angel would fall for the Earth itself, but not for those who had colonised it.

Perhaps it was a question of will. Gabriel had wisdom, but no understanding of will; it was a gift meant for humanity, and had always been Michael's area of expertise.

It was unsettling to realise he was in a situation where his own knowledge truly was incomplete.

"Their sunsets are beautiful, aren't they?" Michael said as he came to sit by Gabriel's side, his words working both as a statement and a prelude to further conversation. Gabriel nodded, able to see the beauty in red skies fading into dark; Heaven did not see sunsets with the variety of colours Earth showed. No kaleidoscopic sky, just yellow to black each and every day, constant and comforting.

Gabriel had thought of Heaven as peaceful for a long time despite his role, but Michael had shown him the illusion behind that thought. There would always be a war to fight as long as there were soldiers to fight it.

"We are as responsible for bloodshed as they," Gabriel spoke at length, unable to feel guilt for his past actions, but perfectly capable of being confused by their changing context.

Michael's expression was thoughtful in an unusual way; an uncertain way. The birth and protection of mankind's second saviour had brought uncertainty to all of Heaven. "Perhaps it was to test us," Michael replied. "Our father is unknowable, but never wrong."

"Are you sure of that?" It was blasphemous to ask, but Michael's fall to Earth had been no less so.

"No," Michael replied, then smiled a little. They were rare things, Michael's smiles, more curious and unpredictable than any sunset. "That would be why I said 'perhaps'."

Gabriel had asked before what made Michael choose to fall. Bravery, nobility, sacrifice, love. All notions that felt distant, just ideas he had studied, save one. Gabriel loved his father utterly, he did not know how not to - even their lost brother, Lucifer, had fallen loving God. Gabriel loved his brothers and his sisters, and now that he had permission to once again, he loved humans as well.

Gabriel lifted a hand to Michael's cheek and cupped it, felt the warmth under his hand. It was not the same as when Michael had gripped him back on Earth and pleaded for Gabriel to see as he did what options there were beyond obedience. He felt no uncertainty in this as he had when Michael touched him then, did not feel any worm of doubt burrowing in his chest.

"You are beautiful," Gabriel said.

It was a truth, a fact he could be certain of, immutable. He had not wanted to kill Michael, but he did not know, and still did not know, how to disobey God. If God so chose, the actions he and Michael had taken against each other would be destined to repeat again, in time.

Michael did not move, though his smile faded. "I love you. Never doubt that."

Gabriel heard his own sigh before realising he had made it, but it sounded relieved. This he understood. This he could study.

Gabriel was a hammer, a tool, built to last and remember. He was unchanging, and he needed a point of stillness in his life that would not change either, something to hold on to.

His love for humanity could change with one word from God, but not his love for Michael.

Love could be a constant. Love would suffice.


End file.
